


Looking Out for Each Other (like meerkats).

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of how Peggy and Angie meet and all sorts of adventure/cuteness ensues. For a prosthetic leg prompt. Eventual Cartinelli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Out for Each Other (like meerkats).

Peggy pulled up to the supermarket, luckily finding a spot right by the entrance. Thank goodness something was going her way today.  
Or rather, it was, until some jerk decided to yell at her for using the handicapped parking spot. Peggy usually would have attempted to use words to diffuse the situation, but by the time she got out of the car, jerkface was already being aggressive beyond what the situation could excuse, and she was just done.  
In one swift motion she took off her prosthetic leg and threw it at him.  
It hit its target and bounced off his head onto the floor.  
He gaped at it and then back at Peggy for a moment, before bowing his head and walking off muttering something that might have been an apology.  
Peggy suddenly noticed a strange sound to her right. The lady who was parked on the other side of the footpath was doubled over laughing, coughing and wheezing as she did.  
Angie tried to speak, but the memory of Peggy throwing her leg was just too much. She burst into another fit of giggles. Peggy raised her eyebrow, and the slightly shorter women started attempting to apologise  
“Jeez... I’m... I’m sorry lady... that was just... brilliant! ...you... really showed... him... huh”  
It was getting harder for Angie to breathe, but it was no longer from laughing. Her asthma was starting to kick in.  
Please God let me have remembered my inhaler.  
Peggy noticed her change in facial expression and continued to gaze at her curiously.  
Angie fell to the floor, now gasping for air  
Peggy was at her side in an instant  
“In...hale...In...Inhal...er”  
As impolite as she might have felt (And that is an emphasised ‘might’. Peggy was not the shyest person) rummaging through a stranger’s purse normally, Peggy was concentrated on finding the thing the other woman needed to breathe.  
She found it quickly and gave it to Angie.  
Two puffs and a lot of attempt deep breaths later, Angie caught Peggy’s worried eyes.  
“Thank you”  
Her voice was still weak, but she felt a lot better otherwise.  
“Of course.” she smiled at her briefly, noticing the dimples adorning her cheeks “Are you okay to stand?”  
Angie simply nodded, and took the hand Peggy offered.  
Once she was stable on her own two feet, Peggy hopped over to where her leg was still lying and picked it up.  
“I should probably clean that...”  
“There’s a washroom here. Can I... May I walk with you there?”  
Peggy could tell Angie only wanted to help, but she, as always didn’t need anyone else’s assistance.  
“Thank you, but I’m sure I’ll be fine”  
She took one step forward, and would have toppled over if she had not managed to hold onto the hood of the nearest car on her way down. A grimace, and she was upright again.  
Another hop. Another near topple.  
“Ya know, it’s sure cold. Mind if I grab your arm? We could keep each other warm...”  
Peggy looked at her searchingly, and Angie put her acting skills to good use to remain looking innocent while she did.  
Then she nodded once, and Angie skipped over to hold her arm.  
“Thank you” Peggy whispered  
“For keeping me warm? Jeez, by all accounts I should be thanking you. Especially after you saved my life back there. And especially after you gave me the giggles like that... funniest thing I’ve seen all week was you putting that guy back in his place!”  
Angie was happy to chatter on, and Peggy was silently grateful for it. This woman was simply amazing, in her kindness and understanding. She was also hot, but Peggy didn’t want to focus on that too much or she’d end up unexplainably pink. She’d always had an overactive imagination.  
“Oh and I’m Angie by the way, nice to meet you...”  
“Peggy” She smiled at the shorter woman “and the pleasure’s all mine”


End file.
